OS : Clair Obscur
by YueAma
Summary: Je voulais faire demi-tour et me battre, mais mes mains ne cessaient de se tordre et de trembler, se fracassant et se brisant l'une contre l'autre. Mais je voulais tout de même y retourner pour hurler, utiliser ma voix à la briser, être tellement vulgaire que j'en deviendrai laid. Les mots, ils gagnent toujours, mais je savais que j'allais perdre. [Tenten/Gaara]
1. Clair Obscur

" _L'obscurité ne chasse pas l'obscurité, seule la lumière peut le faire._ "

Martin Luther King

* * *

Il faut le dire, les cours étaient d'un ennui mortel.

Mes doigts ne tenaient pas en place, comme s'ils bougeaient avec leur propre volonté. Ils tapaient sur mon cahier, se tordaient dans tous les sens, s'arrachaient des petits bouts de peau à s'en faire saigner, grattaient la saleté sur ma table, tordaient ma règles, faisaient tourner mon stylo ou déchiquetaient ma gomme. J'essayai de souffler, inspirer, expirer, encore une fois, encore une autre, toujours un peu plus. Le résultat étaient toujours le même. Les mots continuaient de danser sur le tableau, dans les livres et sous mon stylo. Je continuai de louper des moments, comme si mon cerveau s'absentait pour quelques temps, faisait la sieste. Mes mains continuaient de bouger, mes pieds suivaient le rythme quand je ne les coinçais pas sous la chaise.

L'Ombre était toujours là.

\- C'est un cas plutôt unique en son genre, avait dit le médecin, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un associer autant de pathologie en même temps. Mais ne t'inquiète pas mon petit Gaara, ce n'est qu'une question d'habitude à prendre, ton avenir ne sera pas mis en danger si tu t'adaptes.

Dyslexie. Trouble de l'attention. Hyperactivité. Hallucination chronique.

« _Dans ton genre, tu es une sacré merde effectivement._ »

L'Ombre était à mes côtés, depuis toujours, chaque seconde de chaque minute de chaque heure de chaque jour de ma vie. Silhouette humaine floue, aussi noire que l'encre, sans visage distinct, sans yeux ni bouche, pourtant j'entendais sa voix continuellement.

J'étais bien le seul d'ailleurs.

\- Monsieur No Sabaku, pouvez vous répétez ce que je viens de dire ?

J'ai levé la tête, le vieil homme chauve et bedonnant qui nous donnait cours d'histoire me regardait fixement avec sa face de taupe et ses yeux de chouette. J'étais au fond de la classe, dans un coin près de la porte, la plupart des autres élèves me regardaient à moitié retournés, curieux pour certains, moqueurs pour les autres. Tous connaissaient déjà la réponse à la question posée.

\- Non désolé.

Je n'étais pas désolé, il savait bien que j'avais du mal à me concentrer (c'était un euphémisme), et j'avais l'impression qu'à chaque fois que la classe était un peu dissipée, c'était moi qui prenais.

\- Et pourquoi ne pouvez-vous pas me le dire ?

Il savait pourquoi, il le savait très bien. C'était juste une remise en place, une humiliation de plus. L'Ombre ricanait à côté de moi. Je serrai les poings de frustration, je voulais me lever, lui dire mes quatre vérités et me barrer en claquant la porte. Neji, mon voisin et seul ami, me regardait l'air de dire que je devrais me calmer pour éviter les emmerdes. Je soufflais, ça n'arrangea rien mais je ne pouvais rien y faire de toute façon. Que ce prof de merde aille se faire foutre, lui et tous les autres.

\- Parce que je n'écoutais pas.

L'Ombre riait à gorge déployée, j'avais envie de lui dire de la fermer, mais on m'aurait pris pour un taré si ce n'est pas déjà le cas. Mes poings s'étaient desserrés, du coup mes doigts se tordaient de nouveaux dans tous les sens possibles et inimaginables.

\- Continuez comme ça si vous voulez rester en terminal toute votre vie. Vous en êtes déjà à votre deuxième essaies, jamais deux sans trois.

Cette fois, Neji a plaqué sa main discrètement sur mon bras pour m'empêcher de me lever. Il savait pour mon impulsivité, pour ma colère permanente, pour l'Ombre qui riait de moi. Lui aussi en était à sa deuxième année, mais aucun prof ne l'avait jamais emmerdé pour ça. Comme quoi j'avais vraiment une tête à claque ou alors l'Ombre écrivait sur mon font chaque matin « Frappez moi je suis maso ».

Comme si elle m'avait entendu, elle m'a regardé. L'Ombre souriait de toutes ses dents, ou du moins c'était l'impression que j'avais. Mon psychologue me disait qu'elle était l'incarnation de mon stress, de ma conscience et de mes peurs. Que je pouvais décider n'importe quand qu'elle s'en aille. Le problème c'est que je n'avais toujours pas compris comment, même après des années et des années d'essaies, d'effort pour la faire disparaître, cette grande silhouette noire n'avait jamais cillé, pas même une seule seconde.

 _« Tu es un vrai naze Gaara !_ »

J'avais envie de lui répondre que ça, je le savais déjà.

À la pause déjeuner, Neji et moi avons acheté rapidement des sandwichs puis nous sommes allés sur le toit, théoriquement l'accès nous y était interdit mais nous avions réussi à amadouer (et quand je dis on, je dis Neji) une concierge qui approchait de l'âge de la retraite et qui nous passait les clés tous les jours sans trop poser de questions. L'Ombre me suivait, comme si elle ne pouvait aller nulle part sans moi. Devant Neji, je lui répondais ouvertement ce que je pensais, sachant très bien que mon ami ne me jugerait pas sur le fait que je parlais à une chose qui n'existait pas.

De toute façon, Neji était aussi décalé que moi avec ses longs cheveux noirs qui cachaient la majeure partie de son visage, son uniforme toujours impeccable, comme s'il le repassait chaque matin avant de partir en cour et son air distant, presque froid. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup et avait pratiquement toujours un livre à la main. La seule raison qui avait fait qu'il avait redoublé était le fait qu'il séchait souvent pour aller bouquiner tranquillement, mais il était très intelligent et très consciencieux. Mais le plus perturbant chez lui était ses yeux gris sans iris noires, ce qui faisait que beaucoup pensait qu'il était aveugle. Mais apparemment c'était juste une malformation ou une maladie génétique, je n'avais pas bien compris.

« _Il_ _est juste aussi bizarre que toi ! Vous êtes de vrais monstres !_ »  
\- Mais ta gueule ! hurlai-je et Neji sursauta à peine, il était habitué.

La plupart du temps, j'essayais de prendre sur moi, de ne pas m'énerver, de ne pas réagir, de l'ignorer mais j'y arrivais rarement et puis aujourd'hui était une mauvaise journée, un jour _sans_ comme je les appelais.

« _Avec toi tous les jours sont des jours sans._ »

Je ne répliquai pas et mordis dans mon sandwich plus violemment qu'il ne l'avait mérité. Le seul moment où l'Ombre me laissait tranquille c'était quand je dormais, en y repensant c'était ironique : quitter la noirceur pour l'obscurité. Quoi que je fasse, le noir dirigeait ma vie. Je laissais mon esprit vagabonder et mon cerveau à accélérer le temps, me faisant presque oublier que j'existais. Quand j'ai pris conscience que je loupais la meilleure partie de ma journée, je me suis replacé dans cette réalité. Je regardais ma montre rapidement, ça allait bientôt sonner, toujours trop tôt à mon goût comme d'habitude.

\- Aller viens mec, on va être en retard.

Neji se leva, sans se détacher de son livre, jamais je ne l'aurais dérangé autrement dans sa lecture ou lui aurait reproché d'y prêter plus d'attention qu'à moi, après tout lui ne me disait rien quand je parlais avec mon Ombre. Quand nous sommes arrivés de nouveaux en classe, les cours n'avaient pas encore commencé et notre professeure d'anglais n'était pas encore là. Je m'assis au fond, à ma place habituelle, mais mes yeux ne pouvaient pas quitter une chevelure entre le châtain et le brun descendant en cascade, dégradée, volumineuse et semblant être aussi douce que de la soie.

La plus belle fille de la classe me tournait le dos.

J'aurais même dit du lycée mais Neji me disait que tout était subjectif. Pourtant moi, je la trouvais tout simplement magnifique. Ni trop petite, ni trop grande, un visage doux avec des pommettes hautes et des joues pleines sans être grosses. Elle était l'un des rares choses sur lesquelles je pouvais me concentrer plus de quelques secondes. Quelqu'un l'appela à quelques rangées de moi, elle se retourna et ses yeux chocolat chaud croisèrent les miens pendant une demi-seconde.

Mon cœur rata un battement.

Tenten.

« _Tu as autant de chance qu'elle remarque ton existence que de voler._ »

Je le savais, je n'étais qu'un idiot.

« _Arrête de baver, tu fais pitié._ »

Ça aussi je le savais...

« _En plus elle a un copain, il est trois fois plus beau que toi et lui ne parle pas à une ombre_.»

Ça aussi...

« _T'es vraiment une sous merde !_ »

Mes mains tremblaient, je haïssais cette Ombre, mon Ombre noire, la vérité sortant de sa bouche me faisait trop mal, m'anéantissait chaque fois un peu plus, je voulais qu'elle parte, qu'elle me laisse enfin libre, que mes médicaments marchent, que je sois seul dans ma tête, que mes mains se posent enfin un peu, que les mots arrêtent de danser, se mélanger et me rire au nez. Je voulais que le destin arrête de se foutre de ma gueule.

Je voulais Tenten.

Juste lui parler au moins une fois, qu'elle me sourie, rie de mes blagues, se blottisse dans mes bras, qu'elle me raconte sa vie, ses soucis, ses rêves, ses envies, qu'elle me fasse danser, me boude puis m'embrasse comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde, la faire sentir bien, en sécurité. Je voulais pleurer et je voulais aimer.

« _Idiot._ »

Pas besoin de me le dire, je le savais.

Elle s'était retournée de nouveau, mais j'entendais de ma place sa voix douce, chaude et rassurante. Jamais cette voix ne s'était adressée à moi comme pour la plupart des élèves. J'avais envie de lui dire beaucoup de chose et qu'elle me dise beaucoup de chose aussi. Puis son copain arriva derrière elle et l'enlaça comme il le faisait souvent à mon grand malheur, puis l'a embrassée tout aussi simplement. Il ne l'avait jamais fait devant moi, je les évitais toujours quand je les voyais à deux, pour ne pas souffrir inutilement. Mais là, je n'avais pas pu détacher mes yeux de son visage, de ses paupières fermés, de ses lèvres douces collées à d'autres que les miennes. J'entendis presque ma poitrine se déchirer, le bruit était si intense que je m'étonnai que le reste du monde ne m'ait pas déjà regardé étonné. La rage et la jalousie brûlaient dans mon ventre comme de la lave en fusion. Mon corps tout entier semblait trembler, comme si j'étais moi-même la source d'une catastrophe naturelle. Neji avait détaché le regard de son livre et me tenait le bras, comme s'il voulait m'empêcher de me lever et d'aller tabasser ce type.

« _Tu te ferais massacrer._ »  
\- La ferme, murmurai-je.  
\- Calme toi, me disait Neji, l'écoute pas ça ne sert à rien.

La cloche sonna, les élèves semblaient se clamer, préparant leurs affaires, sans me voir, sans voir ma colère, sans voir l'Ombre. Quand la professeure d'anglais entra, je fis tout mon possible pour me contrôler, pour ne pas piquer une crise, pour ne pas tout briser autour de moi, pour ne pas passer pour un dingue. Mais la colère me consumait, j'avais besoin de casser quelque chose, de frapper quelqu'un, de courir jusqu'à en crever. Le psychologue disait que ma mauvaise gestion de la colère était aussi dangereuse pour mon entourage que pour moi-même. Je n'explosais pas, j'implosais toujours, je détruisais tout sur mon passage, comme un ouragan, un volcan en éruption, un tsunami, les trois en même temps. L'Ombre s'était placée devant mon champ de vision, mon monde était devenu obscurité.

L'Ombre aimait ma colère, elle aimait la noirceur de mon âme, elle aimait me voir perdre le contrôle.

\- Calme-toi, répéta Neji sans hausser le ton.

Il semblait très calme, mais sa main sur mon bras était ferme, résolue. Pourtant l'Ombre se fichait de tout ce qu'il disait, elle me narguait riait, encore et encore. J'étais un imbécile, un moins que rien, je voulais effacer cette journée, toutes les journées de ma vie, je voulais crever, tuer l'obscurité et plonger dans un oubli tout aussi noir.

Mais je ne pouvais pas, alors je me suis levé violemment et je suis sorti en claquant la porte comme j'avais eu envie de le faire le matin même. Je laissais un silence de plomb derrière moi mais l'obscurité me suivait, détraquait mes émotions, déchirait en miette mon cœur et emplissait ma tête de hurlement. Je me suis mis à courir, courir pour échapper à la banalité de ma vie, courir pour fuir cette classe, ces gens, cette fille, mon seul ami, courir le plus loin possible, toujours plus loin, encore plus loin, courir pour fuir ma colère, ma jalousie, ma peur et ma tristesse. Courir pour semer l'Ombre et l'obscurité.

Je voulais faire demi-tour et me battre, mais mes mains ne cessaient de se tordre et de trembler, se fracassant et se brisant l'une contre l'autre. Mais je voulais tout de même y retourner pour hurler, utiliser ma voix à la briser, être tellement vulgaire que j'en deviendrai laid. Les mots, ils gagnent toujours, mais je savais que j'allais perdre.

Alors je courrais, comme l'imbécile que j'avais toujours été.

J'ai quitté le lycée en trombe, sans croiser personne. De toute façon, il me semblait que personne n'aurait pu m'arrêter, j'étais comme aveugle et sourd, fou de colère. Je ne dirigeai pas mon corps, il prenait un chemin qu'il connaissait bien, me ramenait chez moi car il ne savait pas où aller sinon. Mes yeux étaient brouillés par la rage, je devais être ridicule à courir ainsi comme un fou, un cinglé de plus dans ce monde de timbré. Quand j'ai fait face à la porte de mon immeuble une dizaine de minutes plus tard (enfin je crois),j'ai tapé presque machinalement le code aussi rapidement que fortement avant que les chiffres ne se mettent à danser à leur tour. Je n'ai pas eu la patience d'attendre l'ascenseur, j'ai commencé à monter quatre par quatre les marches des escaliers, manquant de tomber et de me fracasser le crâne plusieurs fois.

« _Tombe, tombe, tombe, tombe, tombe, tombe, tombe, tombe, tombe, tombe, tombe, tombe, tombe, tombe, tombe, tombe, tombe, tombe, tombe, tombe, tombe, tombe, tombe, tombe, tombe..._ »

Une fois devant mon appartement, j'ai eu toute la peine du monde à tenir les clés fermement et réussir à ouvrir la porte. L'Ombre continuait à délirer, comme si toute la noirceur de mes émotions la rendait ivre folle. Il n'y avait personne chez moi, mes parents travaillaient et mon demi-frère et ma demi-sœur étaient encore à la fac. Je me suis précipité dans ma chambre, la fermant de l'intérieur. Je me suis affalé sur mon lit et une fois la tête dans mon oreiller j'ai hurlé de toutes mes forces, de toute mon âme, de tout mon être.

« _Hurle, hurle, hurle, hurle, hurle, hurle, hurle, hurle, hurle, hurle, hurle, hurle, hurle, hurle, hurle, hurle, hurle, hurle, hurle, hurle, hurle, hurle, hurle, hurle, hurle, hurle, hurle, hurle, hurle..._ »  
\- TA GUEULE ! CRÈVE ! CRÈVE ! CRÈVE ! CRÈVE !  
« _Tu ne peux rien contre moi ! Tu es impuissant ! Tu n'es qu'un moins que rien ! Un fou ! Un débile ! Personne ne t'aimera jamais ! Que tu crèves ou non maintenant le reste du monde s'en fichera !_ »  
\- TA GUEULE !

J'étais un volcan, une bombe nucléaire, un astéroïde, un trou noir. Je voulais l'étrangler, faire souffrir cette Ombre de malheur, briser la fenêtre, défoncer la porte. Pendant ce qui m'a semblé une éternité, je suis resté ainsi, la tête dans l'oreiller, à essayer de calmer mon rythme cardiaque et ma respiration. Finalement, j'ai relevé la tête et j'ai croisé mon regard dans le miroir : mes cheveux rouges partaient dans tous les sens, ma peau était aussi pâle que celle d'un cadavre habituellement mais là elle avait viré à l'écarlate surtout au niveau de mes joues, mes lèvres saignaient à force de les avoir mordues, mes yeux étaient cernés, rouges, gonflés et perdus.

Je faisais peur.

\- Ta colère ne vient pas souvent de là où tu crois, avait dit mon psychologue une fois, elle est beaucoup plus profonde, comme si elle était toujours là prête à surgir pour tout et n'importe quoi. C'est pour ça que n'importe quelle petite contrariété te fait perdre le contrôle. Mais c'est comme pour l'Ombre, il suffit que tu veuilles que ça s'arrête pour que effectivement tout soit fini.

Sauf que je n'y arrivais pas. Rien n'était sous mon contrôle, j'étais le pantin de mes émotions, le pantin de l'Ombre, le pantin de ma propre noirceur. Je me suis rallongé sur mon lit et ai fermé les yeux, secoué par des soubresauts, même si mes larmes ne coulaient plus. Je voulais pleurer et je voulais aimer, mais toutes mes larmes ont été épuisées.

Je voulais que l'Ombre me laisse tranquille.

Je me sentais si seul...

Les heures ont passé sans que je ne bouge, une vraie torture que je m'imposais, oubliant l'Ombre et les problèmes. J'essayai de penser à autre chose, à la tranquillité de la mer, à la chaleur du soleil, à une brise de printemps fraîche et agréable, à la morsure de la neige, à la mélancolie de la pluie, à tous les bruits de la nuit.

Je pensais à la lumière.

Je pensais à Tenten.

Était-ce pour cela que je n'arrivais à détacher mon regard de son visage ? À oublier sa manière de sourire ? Au fait qu'elle tapait régulièrement du pied en cour comme si elle entendait une musique qui ne nous parvenait pas ? À ne pas frissonner à chaque fois qu'elle passait à côté de moi et que je sentais son parfum ? Était-ce par ce qu'elle était à elle toute seule une lumière aussi lumineuse que le soleil mais aussi douce que la lune ? Parce qu'elle était tout ce que je n'étais pas et tout ce que je ne serais jamais ? Parce qu'à chaque fois que je la voyais j'oubliais que je n'étais qu'ombre et obscurité ?

Oui, c'était sûrement pour ça.

« _Tu ne l'aimes pas vraiment alors, ce n'est qu'une illusion._ »  
\- Elle au moins est réelle, contrairement à toi, ai-je dis en me levant.

Je ne savais pas ce que je faisais, ma colère était tombée mais mon corps ne supportait rester allonger plus longtemps, j'avais besoin de marcher, bouger, aller ailleurs qu'ici. Je ne voulais pas être là quand mes parents rentreraient et qu'ils apprendraient que j'avais séché les cours. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils sachent que j'avais fait une nouvelle crise, que je ne contrôlais rien.

J'ai descendu moins rapidement les escaliers, occupant mes mains à jouer avec un élastique que j'avais emporté. Une fois en bas, j'ai laissé mes pieds vivre leur vie, me guidant vers le centre ville. Les cours devraient être terminés donc mon uniforme ne choquerait personne. J'avais pris mes écouteurs et passait d'une musique à l'autre sans vraiment être satisfait de ce que je trouvais, finalement j'ai laissé mon téléphone décider à ma place sans vraiment faire attention à ce que j'écoutais.

L'Ombre marchait à mes côtés, silencieuse et pensive. La musique était l'une des rares choses qui me coupait d'elle. Elle semblait presque en sommeil, comme ma colère.

Une fois en ville, j'ai continuai à déambuler sans faire attention à là où j'allais, tant que je bougeais rien n'avait d'importance. Je voulais que la ville m'avale, je voulais me perdre à jamais, me balader ainsi toujours, je ne voulais plus rien ressentir sinon mes pieds frappant le macadam ou trébuchant sur les trottoirs.

« _Quoi qu'il arrive je serais toujours là._ »

Je l'ignorai, lui donnant moins d'importance qu'elle n'en n'avait. Ma crise de tout à l'heure m'avait épuisé, vidé de toute énergie et toute envie de répondre, mais je savais que si je m'arrêtai ce serait dix fois pire. Mon corps et ma tête étaient rarement d'accord.

Et ce fut parce que mon esprit était bien loin que j'ai percuté quelqu'un. Cette personne a fait tomber tous les sachets qu'elle avait en main, des courses qui semblaient lourdes. Je me suis immédiatement baissé pour les ramasser, tout était si mécanique chez moi. C'est peut-être pour ça que je n'avais vu que cette personne portait l'uniforme de mon école.

\- Gaara ?

J'ai relevé la tête et quand j'ai reconnu le visage en face de moi, j'ai cru que j'allais vomir mon repas du midi vu comment mon estomac s'était tordu. Vous avez déjà vu une fontaine de chocolat ? Ses yeux en étaient la représentation même. La douceur à l'état pur. Il faut le dire, j'ai totalement buggé. Ma bouche s'est presque ouverte de surprise, je devais avoir l'air totalement con.

\- Je m'appelle Tenten, je ne sais pas si tu le sais mais je suis dans ta classe.

Elle avait vraiment une voix gentille. J'avais envie de lui dire que bien sûr je savais comment elle s'appelait, comment n'aurais-je pas pu la remarquer ? Mais mon cerveau semblait faire grève. J'étais seul au commande, enfin presque.

« _Tu es ridicule, elle doit avoir pitié._ »  
\- Euh... Oui... Je sais... Heu... Comment tu t'appelles...

L'Ombre riait, se plaçant à côté de Tenten, comme pour bien me prouver que la différence était visible. Elle qui n'était que douceur à côté d'un monstre noir sans âme ni compassion.

\- Ah c'est vrai ? (sa voix était chaude sans être grave) Je ne pensais pas vu qu'on ne s'était jamais parlé.

Elle m'a souri gentiment, j'avais comme l'impression d'être un enfant devant une fée, elle me charmait, m'entourait de magie et dès qu'elle partirait ma vie redeviendrait sombre. Je me suis soudain rendu compte que j'avais encore ses courses à la main, elles étaient aussi lourdes qu'il m'avait semblé et j'avais dû mal à l'imaginer porter ça toute seule.

\- Tu veux que je... commençais-je difficilement (ma voix partant complètement dans les aigus), que je t'aide ?

Elle me regarda deux secondes sans comprendre avant de voir elle aussi que je portais les sacs, ses yeux allaient et venaient entre eux et moi et finalement elle haussa les épaules :

\- Tu sais, j'ai l'habitude, ça ne me dérange pas vraiment.  
« _Elle ne veut pas que tu restes, arrête de rêver._ »

Ma déception devait se lire sur mon visage, j'étais un livre ouvert d'après ma mère. Chaque sentiment était si bien retranscrit que même un aveugle aurait pu lire facilement en moi. Gêné, je lui ai rendu ses sachets, incapable de faire une remarque cool ou de paraître attirant. Comme dirait l'Ombre, je suis vraiment un minable.

\- Bon, bah à demain, ai-je réussi à formuler non sans difficulté.  
\- Oui, à demain, j'espère qu'on se parlera plus maintenant.

Elle avait dit ça avec tellement de gentillesse que j'ai réussi à ignorer l'Ombre qui me parler de pitié ou quelque chose dans le genre. Quand elle s'est éloignée de moi, je n'ai pas pu détacher mes yeux de sa silhouette en uniforme, trimbalant à la fois son sac et ses courses. Je n'arrêtai pas de me dire : " _Elle m'a parlé !_ " juste avant de me dire : " _Je suis vraiment con !_ ". Alors qu'elle n'avait toujours pas quitté la rue, il s'est mis à pleuvoir et en même temps mon cerveau a remarqué une chose qui me semblait impensable. Mes mains étaient dans mes poches. Elles ne jouaient pas avec l'élastique, ne tiraient pas sur mes écouteurs, ne se tortillaient pas, ne s'arrachaient pas de bout de peau, ne se tordaient pas dans tous les sens encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que la douleur me fasse grimacer.

Elles étaient immobiles.

Et au loin, Tenten marchait sous la pluie, frêle comme une fée sous un poids bien trop grand.

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Encore un coup de mon impulsivité je crois. Mais alors que l'Ombre recommençait sa litanie habituelle, je me suis mis à courir pour rejoindre Tenten, atteindre sa lumière. Une fois à sa hauteur, je lui ai attrapé le bras, elle s'est retournée surprise et a froncé les sourcils dans un geste que j'ai immédiatement trouvé craquant.

\- Gaa...  
\- Je n'ai rien d'autres à faire et comme j'ai vu qu'il pleuvait je me suis dit que ce serait une bonne idée que je t'aide enfin si tu veux bien si tu ne veux pas je comprendrais mais bon les sacs sont plutôt lourds et tu es toute seule donc je me suis dis que ce serait peut-être mieux pour toi et puis ça ne me dérange pas de marcher un peu j'aime la pluie et j'aime marcher en plus ça me gênerait de te laisser comme ça sans t'aider j'arrêterai pas d'y pensais ce soir en me disant qu'à cause de moi tu serais peut-être malade alors que j'aurais pu t'aider...

J'avais parlé d'une traite, sans reprendre ma respiration et sans faire de pose. Ma main toujours sur la manche de son uniforme qui commençait être mouillé. Elle me fixait de ses grands yeux chocolat, la bouche entrouverte comme si elle ne savait pas comment réagir. Avais-je été trop insistant ? Lui avais-je fait peur ? Voulait-t-elle que je la lâche ?

« _Regarde toi, on dirait un stalker_ »

J'allais reculer quand elle s'est mis à rire à mon grand étonnement et ainsi qu'à celui de l'Ombre. Ce fut à mon tour de la regarder sans comprendre, de me demander ce que je devais faire. Rire ? Reculer ? M'enfuir en espérant que son copain me laisse tranquille demain ? M'excuser ? J'allais opter pour la dernière option lorsqu'elle m'a devancé :

\- Je ne t'avais jamais entendu autant parlé en une seule fois !

Elle avait un grand sourire, même sous cette pluie, même devant moi. L'Ombre elle-même se taisait, incapable du moindre son, à l'écoute de ses paroles. Se rendait-elle compte que j'étais pendu à ses lèvres, prêt à faire tout ce qu'elle me demandait ?

Non, sûrement pas.

\- C'est gentil de vouloir m'aider, je n'habite pas loin tu sais. Ça ne te dérange vraiment pas ?

Ma gorge était trop serré pour émettre le moindre bruit compréhensible, alors j'ai secoué doucement la tête de gauche à droite. Mon ventre était noué par l'appréhension, c'était comme si elle tenait une arme braquée sur moi, la main sur la gâchette, un geste de sa part me mettait à terre, un autre me sauvait la vie.

\- Okay alors on y va ? m'invita t-elle en me tendant deux sachets sur les cinq qu'elle avait.  
\- Okay.

On marchait plutôt rapidement, pour être le moins mouillés possible, j'aurais aimé juste arrêter le temps quelques secondes. Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire mais le silence ne semblait pas la gêner contrairement à moi. D'habitude j'étais un adepte du silence mais là j'avais tellement de question à lui poser que je ne savais pas par où commencer. J'étais mort de peur.

« _Un vrai petit chienchien à sa maman, tu es pitoyable._ »  
\- Pourquoi tu es parti en courant tout à l'heure ?

J'ai failli lâcher les sachets tellement je fus surpris qu'elle me posa cette question. Elle marchait à mes côtés tout en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Et moi, dans ma sincère médiocrité, je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre. Je ne voulais pas lui dire la vérité, mais je ne voulais pas lui mentir non plus, j'étais comme déchiré, j'avais trop peur de sa réaction, qu'elle se moque de moi, reprenne ses sachets et me plante là comme l'imbécile que j'étais.

Alors j'ai opté pour une nuance, ni noir ni blanc :

\- De temps en temps... J'ai comme des accès de colère... Je ne maîtrise pas bien mes émotions... Et quand c'est comme ça, j'ai besoin d'être seul pour me calmer...

Je guettais le moindre tic sur son visage qui pourrait montrer son dégoût, mais elle semblait plutôt pensive, ce qui m'inquiéta encore plus.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui t'a mis en colère ?

Je ne pouvais lui répondre, pas à ça. Je ne voulais pas avouer être jaloux de son copain alors que l'on ne s'était jamais parlé avant aujourd'hui, je ne savais pas quoi faire, ni quoi dire alors j'ai juste baissé les yeux, presque honteux.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de me le dire si tu n'as pas envie.

J'ai relevé la tête et j'ai de nouveau croisé ses yeux, armes fatales. Toute ma résistance a fondue comme neige au soleil, j'étais si vulnérable face à elle, plus que face à l'Ombre qui était si discrète que j'aurais presque pu l'oublier.

\- Disons que... J'ai envie de faire beaucoup de chose mais je ne les fais jamais... C'est comme si j'étais pied et poings liés et que ma conscience me tire chaque jour un peu plus vers le bas...

Son regard m'encourageait à dire plus, à me confier. La pluie tombait le long de son visage, mouillait ses cheveux, la faisait frissonner mais pourtant elle me fixait et m'écoutait attentivement comme si elle n'avait rien de plus important à faire à ce moment précis.

\- Imagine un instant, que chaque heure de ta vie, ta propre ombre se nourrisse de tes malheurs et de tes émotions négatives, qu'elle les amplifie et te fasse oublier tout le reste... C'est ce qui m'arrive, alors des fois je réagis excessivement à un petit rien, comme si j'allais à l'hôpital à chaque fois que je me cognais si tu préfère...

Elle hocha la tête et détourna le regard sans s'arrêter, pendant presque vingt secondes elle ne dit rien et mon existence fut une vraie torture. Me pensait-elle donc fou ? Allait-elle me rire au nez ? Ou pire me haïr ?

Mais au bout de ses vingt secondes de souffrance, elle prit la parole :

\- Gaara, cette ombre est-ce qu'elle est... réelle ?  
\- Oui... répondis-je dans un souffle, pour moi elle est réelle.

Elle baissa les yeux, fixant ses pieds qui avançaient moins rapidement qu'avant. Une goutte d'eau perlait sur ses lèvres, je n'avais qu'une envie : l'attraper.

\- Est-ce qu'elle te parle ?  
\- Oui, tout le temps.  
\- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle te dit ?

Son expression était si touchante, si différente de tout ce que j'avais pu voir auparavant, ce n'était pas de la pité, mais de la compassion.

\- Elle me traite d'idiot, de minable, mets en avant tous mes défauts, toute ma bizarrerie, me dit toutes les vérités que je ne veux pas entendre, elle aime me voir souffrir. C'est comme si c'était ma conscience sauf que contrairement aux autres je la vois. J'ai l'impression d'être une ébauche, un être qui n'aurait pas du exister. Si Dieu existe et que nous sommes ses œuvres, je suis une rature qu'il a oublié d'effacer. Il suffit de me regarder pour comprendre que je suis une anomalie...

Je guettais sa réaction, ses prochains mots, le moindre de ses gestes. Une nouvelle fois elle garda le silence, comme si elle cherchait à assembler ses mots et ses idées, me jetant quelques coup d'œil pour finalement regarder droit devant elle. Quand elle prit la parole, je me suis rendu compte que je retenais mon souffle.

\- Gaara... Je ne pense pas que cette ombre soit ta conscience, ta propre conscience ne te voudrait pas du mal... Je pense que c'est plutôt toi qui te dévalorise, alors qu'il n'y a aucune raison. Tu es quelqu'un de gentil et j'aimerai être ton amie, ça m'embête de te voir souffrir parce que tu te sens inférieur... Je veux juste que tu comprennes que personne n'est parfait alors si tu te sous-estime personne ne te contredira, il faut que tu croies en toi pour avancer dans la vie et surtout que tu crois en les autres pour que eux-mêmes puissent te soutenir... Il y a un tas de raison qui fait qu'on devrait être terrifié, en colère ou triste, mais vivre n'en n'aie pas une.

Elle a fait une pause, reprenant son souffle, replaçant une mèche de cheveux. Ses joues étaient rouges, ses lèvres humides, sa voix saccadée, comme si ses mots n'étaient pas adressé qu'à moi, que c'était une idée longuement réfléchie, qu'elle essayait de se convaincre elle-même.

\- Je pense qu'il y a du bon en chacun de nous, personne n'est complètement noir et personne n'est totalement blanc non plus. Il n'y a ni méchant, ni gentil. Tout est une question de point de vue et tu ne seras jamais jugé pour qui tu es mais pour tes gestes. Alors si tu as vraiment envie de faire quelque chose, fais-le parce que sinon tu le regretteras toute ta vie, tu ne seras jamais toi-même et tu ne seras jamais heureux... Je ne sais pas si ce que je dis est clair, ça me fait bizarre de te dire ça, mais je crois que c'est important que les gens sachent la vérité... Tu comprends ?

Il y a des moments comme ça dans l'existence qui peuvent changer le cour d'un destin : un avion qui se rate, un oubli, une chute, une blessure, une victoire, pour moi ce fut une personne, quelques phrases dites sous la pluie, un sourire, un regard, une once de compassion et de compréhension. Tenten me regarda à nouveau, mais son visage était flou. Pas à cause de la pluie, pas à cause de la rage, pas à cause de la peur ou la fatigue.

Je pleurais.

Son expression a semblé changer, mais je n'étais pas sûr à cause des larmes. Elle s'est stoppée, a posé ses sacs et m'a pris dans ses bras. Elle semblait si fragile et petite par rapport à moi, pourtant c'était elle qui me soutenait. C'était comme si elle dispersait un peu de sa lumière dans mon obscurité.

J'étais comme un enfant à qui l'on annonçait qu'il faut croire en ses rêves, totalement abasourdi et incrédule. La pluie se fit moins forte puis s'arrêta mais Tenten ne me lâcha pas, alors que j'étais secoué par les sanglots elle continuait de me tenir fermement.

Je pleurais de joie.

Je commençais à aimer, sans que ce ne soit illusoire.

Et l'Ombre s'était tue.

* * *

Voilà cet OS est fini, j'espère qu'il vous aura plus ^^  
Il a été fait pour ce concours (ici)  
Il est un peu différent de ceux que je fais habituellement donc n'hésitez pas à me dire  
si vous avez aimé ou non, si vous avez vu des fautes d'orthographes choquantes  
et si vous voulez que j'en refasse dans ce style :)

Je suis donc arrivée deuxième avec une note moyenne de 18.75, je passe donc au second round ! :D


	2. Obscurité Claire

" _La haine ne chasse pas la haine, seul l'amour peut le faire._ "

Martin Luther King

* * *

A vrai dire, je ne voulais pas me lever ce matin-là.

J'aurais eu plein de raison à sortir à ma mère, j'avais passé toute la nuit à les énumérer. Premièrement, je n'avais pas envie de voir Sasuke. On s'était encore disputé la veille, pour une raison aussi stupide que toutes les fois précédentes et je savais que ça allait de nouveau me retomber dessus. Deuxièmement, je n'avais pas envie d'affronter les remarques sarcastiques de Karin, du genre "Je te l'avais dit". Et troisièmement, cela faisait maintenant un bout de temps que je n'allais pas bien du tout.

Je me sentais usée.

Vide.

Pourtant, quand j'essayais de mettre des mots précis sur ce que je ressentais, rien ne venait. C'était comme chercher à attraper de l'eau avec ses mains, on sait qu'elle est là, on la voit, on la sent, mais elle réussit toujours à nous échapper.

Mes émotions étaient juste de l'eau.

Mais ma mère ne m'a pas laissée le temps d'argumenter étant donné qu'elle est entrée dans ma chambre, a ouvert mon store et est ressortie sans rien dire. Pas même de "Bonjour Tenten" ou de "Tu as bien dormi ?". Mais bon en y repensant, j'aurais répondu par un "Aujourd'hui n'est pas un bon jour" ou un "J'ai une tête à avoir bien dormi ?", rien de bien sympathique en soit.

En fait, je voulais juste m'enfoncer dans mon lit jusqu'à disparaître.

Pourtant je me suis quand même levée. J'ai eu toutes les peines du monde à traîner mon corps jusqu'à la salle de bain. Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à cette image de l'eau entre mes doigts. C'était ridicule. Mon reflet dans le miroir était désastreux, mes cheveux étaient si emmêles que je n'arrivais pas à y passer la main, mon teint était terne et mes yeux creusés par les cernes. Mais avant de m'attaquer à mon apparence, je ne pus m'empêcher de faire couler l'eau du robinet et de mettre mes mains en coupe juste en dessus. Malgré tous mes efforts, l'eau glacée trouvait toujours un moyen de m'échapper.

 _Ressaisis toi, c'est juste de la flotte._

Je dus passer une trentaine de minutes pour essayer d'arranger le tout à coup de brosse, de crème et de maquillage. Quand je sortis enfin, j'avais une tête présentable. Une fois en bas, je préparai mon petit-déjeuner rapidement et mangeai tout aussi vite. Je n'aimais pas l'ambiance pesante qui régnait à la maison. A table, personne ne parlait. Mon père lisait son journal en buvant son café, ma mère semblait absorbée par la télévision et mon petit frère jouait mécaniquement avec ces céréales.

Il fallait que je sorte.

Je pris à peine le temps de me laver les dents puis je partis de chez moi en trombe. Alors que j'avais déjà parcouru la moitié du chemin, Karin vint me rejoindre le plus naturellement du monde. Elle avait l'air reposée et fraîche, comme si ça faisait déjà des heures qu'elle était réveillée et prête, chose qui n'était jamais mon cas.

\- Oulla, c'est quoi cette tête de dépressive ?

Je lui répondis par une grimace qui la fit rire. J'aurais aimé qu'elle n'aborde pas le sujet, je ne voulais pas qu'elle sache qu'elle était une partie du problème. Malheureusement pour moi, elle s'en fichait.

\- Sérieux c'est quoi le problème ?  
\- C'est rien... soufflai-je.  
\- Tu crois sérieusement que tu vas me faire avaler ça ? C'est Sasuke ? Vous vous êtes encore disputé, c'est ça ?

Je ne répondis pas et elle lâcha un grognement. Karin n'aimait pas Sasuke et elle n'avait jamais compris pourquoi je sortais avec. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était que certains jours je ne comprenais pas non plus. On était le genre de couple improbable, le genre à s'aimer pendant une minute, puis à se haïr la minute suivante, le genre de couple instable, ni sain, ni rentable. Comme une bombe toujours à deux doigts d'exploser. Je savais que mes parents n'appréciaient pas cette relation, je savais que Karin aurait préféré que je la choisisse elle, je savais tout ça. Cependant, la plupart du temps je m'en fichais, seul l'avis de Sasuke comptait.

C'était bien ça le problème d'ailleurs.

\- Te prends pas la tête pour ce mec, même dans ce lycée il y en a beaucoup largement mieux que lui.

Elle cherchait juste à me remonter le moral mais je n'étais pas d'humeur à discuter. Je la voyais du coin de l'œil jouer avec ses cheveux rouges, signe qu'elle était contrariée mais je ne fis rien pour y remédier. Notre amitié remontait à tellement loin que certaines fois j'oubliais comment on s'était rapprochée. Aujourd'hui encore, je me demandais comment notre relation arrivait à tenir la route, après tout on était tellement différentes. Finalement, elle enchaîna sur un autre sujet et je fis comme si la conversation m'intéressait.

Tout me semblait irréel.

En particulier les gens.

Une fois arrivée, je n'eus aucun mal à repérer Sasuke assis dans un coin de la cours. Karin me tapota l'épaule, comme pour m'encourager, avant de me laisser seule. Il y avait deux choses que je savais, la première c'était que j'allais devoir faire le premier pas, car lui ne le ferait jamais et la seconde c'était que si je ne le faisais pas, j'allais le regretter toute la journée.

\- Salut, dis-je en me plantant devant lui.  
\- Salut.

Il leva à peine les yeux vers moi et je dus me contenir pour ne pas m'énerver. Sa fierté ridicule me donnait envie de le frapper.

\- Il faut qu'on parle.  
\- Parce qu'on fait quoi maintenant ?  
\- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire, soufflai-je agacée par sa froideur.

C'était toujours ainsi avec lui. On se disputait pour trois fois rien, puis il agissait avec moi comme si j'étais la seule fautive, la seule à devoir se plier en quatre pour que notre relation marche. Et que pouvais-je faire d'autre ? Au jeu de celui qui avait le moins besoin de l'autre, c'était lui qui gagnait naturellement. Alors, je m'assis près de lui et lui pris la main. A mon grand soulagement, il ne me repoussa pas.

\- Je n'aime pas quand on se dispute.

Pendant quelques secondes, il ne dit rien et j'eus peur qu'il relance le sujet comme il le faisait parfois, pour me prouver qu'il avait forcément raison. Mais ses yeux noirs s'adoucirent d'une manière presque imperceptible, juste de quoi me rassurer.

\- Moi non plus, finit-il par dire d'une voix moins dure.  
\- On fait la paix ?

Il eut un petit sourire et au lieu de me répondre vint cueillir mes lèvres, provoquant au passage une chaleur intense dans tout mon ventre. La sonnerie nous interrompit mais il prit quelques secondes de plus avant de se détacher. Puis il se leva et se dirigea vers la classe sans regarder si je le suivais. Je dus le rejoindre en accélérant le pas. A vrai dire je détestais ça, j'avais l'impression d'être son petit chien. Mais tout ça, c'était mon quotidien.

Je cherchais sans arrêt sa présence.

Et quand je ne l'avais pas, j'étais juste vide.

Je m'installai en classe presque par automatisme, Karin juste à côté de moi, Sasuke pas très loin derrière. Je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était d'aller me blottir dans les bras de ce dernier, qu'il me fasse ressentir que j'étais importante et loin d'être seule. Le problème, c'était que Sasuke ne me montrait son amour que quand il était d'humeur et ne comprenais pas mon besoin constant d'attention. Alors, comme tous les jours, je ne me suis pas levée, j'ai attendu que le professeur d'histoire entre et fasse son cours comme la fille sage que j'étais censée être.

Mais au fond de moi, bouillonnait quelque chose de bien plus grand.

Quelque chose qui emplissait le vide.

Le truc c'était que je ne savais pas encore quoi.

\- Monsieur No Sabaku, pouvez vous répétez ce que je viens de dire ?

J'ai tourné la tête vers le principal intéressé. Gaara était l'un des garçons les plus étranges que je connaissais. Et encore, connaître était un bien grand mot. Il aurait pu paraître plutôt beau avec ses yeux verts lagons et ses cheveux rouges flamboyants s'il n'avait pas toujours l'air en colère. Son voisin, Neji, ne parlait pas non plus beaucoup à vrai dire.

\- Non désolé.

Sa voix était chaude, d'une intensité que je n'avais jamais entendue chez personne d'autre. Son visage se distordait dans plein de tics plus étranges les uns que les autres, comme s'il ne savait pas quelles expressions aborder. Je pouvais voir que Sasuke le regardait assez mal, c'était assez étrange étant donné que d'habitude il se fichait pas mal des autres élèves. D'autres fixaient Gaara comme s'il était une bête de foire et j'eus de la peine pour lui.

\- Et pourquoi ne pouvez-vous pas me le dire ?

J'ai jeté un coup d'œil étonné à notre professeur dont le ton était à la fois dur et moqueur, ça se voyait sur son visage qu'il ne l'aimait pas. S'acharnait-il toujours ainsi sur les élèves ? Ou alors c'était moi qui avais encore raté quelque chose ? Je pouvais presque ressentir la colère du roux de là où j'étais, c'était comme s'il était entouré d'une énergie noire.

Et puis, il y avait ses mains.

C'était à la fois fascinant et terrifiant. Ses doigts ne tenaient pas en place, comme s'ils bougeaient avec leur propre volonté. Ils tapaient sur son cahier, se tordaient dans tous les sens, s'arrachaient des petits bouts de peau à s'en faire saigner, grattaient la saleté sur sa table, tordaient sa règles, faisaient tourner son stylo ou déchiquetaient sa gomme.

\- Parce que je n'écoutais pas, souffla-t-il  
\- Continuez comme ça si vous voulez rester en terminal toute votre vie. Vous en êtes déjà à votre deuxième essaies, jamais deux sans trois.

Sasuke eut un petit sourire qui ne me plut pas. C'était quoi son problème ? Et puis, je me suis persuadée que ce n'était pas mes affaires, que c'était idiot de s'inquiéter pour quelqu'un que je ne connaissais pas et puis le reste du temps faire comme s'il n'existait pas. Alors, je me suis mise une chanson en tête pour que le temps passe plus vite, tapant du pied par-ci par-là même si je savais que ça énervait Karin.

Je ne saurais dire comment j'ai survécu au reste de la matinée. Sourire, faire semblant d'écouter, rêver, gratter, sourire de nouveau et ainsi de suite. Je pensais à mes parents qui certains jours faisaient comme si je n'existais pas, je pensais à mon petit frère à qui je ne parlais presque plus, je pensais à Karin à qui je n'arrivais plus à me confier, je pensais à Sasuke qui emplissait le vide le temps d'un instant pour le rendre plus grand la seconde suivante et je pensais à cette eau qui me filait entre les doigts.

Pouvait-on tout avoir mais quand même se sentir seul ?

Finalement, comme a enfin sonné l'heure de la pause déjeunée, je pus enfin souffler. Mieux valait une compagnie incomplète qu'être seule avec moi-même. A la cafétéria, je me plaçais toujours avec les mêmes gens. Si Karin et Lee étaient de bonne compagnie, je m'entendais moins bien avec Ino ou Shikamaru et quand à Sasuke, mieux ne valait pas trop compter sur lui, le midi il ne parlait pratiquement jamais.

\- J'n'ai tellement pas envie d'aller en cours cet aprèm ! lança Shikamaru alors qu'on s'asseyait à une table.  
\- Ce serait tellement facile de partir.  
\- Comme si tu le ferais Karin.

Je suivais la conversation d'une oreille distraite. J'avais l'impression que c'était la même que la veille, la même que du jour d'avant et peut-être même la même que le lendemain. Une partie de moi aurait voulu tous les faire taire pour qu'ils arrêtent de dire toutes ces banalités qui n'avaient aucun sens. Mais de quoi parler avec des gens dont on ne souhaite plus la présence ? De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si ils me laissaient beaucoup la parole, ils enchaînaient beaucoup trop vite, m'empêchant sans se rendre compte de placer un mot. Entre deux regards lancés à Sasuke, je repensais à l'incident de ce matin avec Gaara, à la manière dont les gens le regardaient, à cette colère puissante qui ne semblait jamais le quitter. Je me demandais si j'étais là seule que ça ait choquée, j'aurais voulu leur poser la question mais je ne savais pas comment aborder le sujet. Ce n'était pas comme si on parlait souvent de lui et après tout, même moi j'avais du mal à comprendre pourquoi ça me semblait si important.

Quel mensonge ridicule.

En fait, je savais pourquoi.

D'une certaine manière, il me ressemblait.

\- C'était bizarre le truc de ce matin avec Gaara, osai-je finalement dire entre deux blancs.

Sasuke arrêta de manger.

\- J'avoue ! s'exclama Lee, ce qu'il fait avec ses mains, c'est super flippant !  
\- Ce mec m'a toujours donné la chaire de poule, renchérit Ino.

Bien évidemment, ils n'avaient pas compris ce que je voulais dire, je me suis empressée de démentir.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça... Mais le prof s'est vraiment acharné dessus, non ?  
\- Tu rigoles ?  
\- Arrête Ino, l'arrêta Karin, tu sais bien que Tenten voit le bien partout.  
\- Je ne vois pas le...  
\- Bien sûr que si.

Je me suis tournée vers le brun, cherchant un peu de soutient de son côté mais son regard restait de marbre. Ils me fixaient tous avec un air de pitié, rajoutant chacun leur tour leurs arguments prouvant que Gaara était trop différent. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, je mis à soutenir le regard de Sasuke qui ne cillait en rien.

\- Fais pas cette tête là, me dit-il finalement, ce mec est une aberration, c'est un fait. En plus, je l'ai déjà surpris à te fixer bizarrement, alors ne t'approche pas de lui.

C'était un ordre. J'eus l'impression qu'ils me voyaient tous comme une enfant naïve et crédule. Voyant que je ne répondais rien, Sasuke reprit son repas là où il en était, les autres finirent par changer de sujet de discussion et je redevins invisible. Et dans mon ventre, bouillonnait de nouveau ce quelque chose qui me faisait mal et me donner envie de hurler mes quatre vérités, de partir loin d'ici, loin des gens qui m'épuisaient, loin de tout ce qui pouvait me faire du mal.

Juste de l'eau entre mes doigts.

Je pouvais presque sentir mes bras frémir, cherchant un autre corps à serrer, un autre cœur contre lequel battre. Un besoin pressent de chaleur sur ma peau, que quelqu'un me serre si fort que j'aurais l'impression d'étouffer. C'était comme si j'avais deux visages, le premier était celui que je montrais aux autres, le second était encore trop flou pour que je puisse le discerner correctement, mais je savais que c'était celui-là qui désirait ardemment que le quelque chose qui brûlait en moi prenne de l'ampleur et détruise tout sur son passage.

Il _fallait_ que je sorte.

Malheureusement, ma journée était loin d'être terminée. Alors quand il a fallu que je me lève pour aller en anglais car cela allait bientôt sonner, j'aurais presque pu entendre mon être tout entier protester avec ferveur. Sur le chemin, sans raison particulière, Sasuke vint me prendre la main et ça suffit à me faire plaisir. Rien que pour ça, je me suis maudite. J'étais tellement dépendante de lui, ça en devenait ridicule.

\- Ne prend pas mal ce que je t'ai dis tout à l'heure. C'est pour toi que j'ai dis ça.  
\- Je sais...

Et c'était vrai. Je me suis sentie coupable de me plaindre ainsi sans arrêt. Ses yeux sombres m'observaient sans émotions particulières et ça me donna envie de disparaître. Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas me contenter de ce que j'avais ? Pourquoi l'amour profond même si incomplet de Sasuke ne me suffisait pas ? Pourquoi fallait-il que j'en veule toujours plus ? Pourquoi ce vide en moi était-il si difficile à combler ? Pourquoi avais-je sans cesse l'impression que ma vie ne m'appartenait pas entièrement ? Qu'elle ne faisait que me filer entre les doigts ?

Sasuke m'a embrassé le front puis est entré en classe. J'avais envie de lui hurler que ça ne me suffisait pas, que tout en moi réclamait plus mais je me suis tue.

 _Je suis un cas désespéré..._

J'étais surtout trop faible.

En attendant qu'une nouvelle séance de torture démarre, je m'assis et sortis mes affaires. Puis j'entendis Lee m'appelait quelques rangées derrière moi, je me retournai et pendant une demi-seconde, des yeux verts lagon croisèrent les miens.

Mon cœur se serra.

Gaara.

Je répondis comme si de rien n'était à Lee, mais tête bourdonnait de milles questions sans réponses. Est-ce que ce qu'avait dit Sasuke était vrai ? Gaara m'observait-il vraiment ? Je n'osais pas le regarder de peur de recroiser ses yeux. Cela avait-il de l'importance d'ailleurs ? Devais-je faire comme s'il n'existait pas comme tout le monde me l'avait conseillé ? Le méritait-il ?

Non, bien sûr que non.

Alors pourquoi étais-je la seule à le voir ?

Les bras de Sasuke m'enlaçant par derrière m'interrompirent dans mes pensées. Puis, il vint m'embrasser comme si c'était naturel, sauf que ça ne l'était pas. Il détestait montrer aux autres ses sentiments, alors de là à me montrer son amour devant toute la classe c'était normalement impossible. A la limite, il me prenait la main ou me serrait dans ses bras, quand il était vraiment de bonne humeur. Mais toutes ces idées m'ont vite fuit parce que j'étais juste bien comme ça, en sécurité dans des bras plus forts que les miens. Puis il s'est détaché de moi pour aller s'asseoir et la cloche sonna.

Le vide reprit sa place au creux de mon ventre.

Il ne l'avait jamais vraiment quitté.

Le cours commença sans que je n'en n'aie rien à faire. C'était si douloureux de passer d'une étincelle de bonheur intense à juste ce trou immense qui faisait ma réalité. J'avais beau chercher un intermédiaire, rien ne me venait. Toujours un extrême. Toujours une contradiction. Toujours la solitude. J'aurais voulu crier que j'existais au monde entier mais en même temps, rien n'aurait pu plus me soulager que de disparaître.

Mes émotions étaient juste de l'eau.

Instables. Violentes.

Soudain, il y eut un bruit sourd et la classe s'est retournée comme un seul homme vers sa source. Gaara s'était levé d'un coup, faisant taire tout le monde. Il y avait une telle noirceur dans son regard, j'étais incapable de détacher mon regard de lui. Ҫa a duré quelques secondes, mais il m'a semblé que toute la salle s'est amplis de haine, pourtant j'aurais été incapable de dire vers qui elle était dirigée. Alors que tout le monde le regardait avec hébétude, il sortit de la salle en claquant la porte et on put entendre le martellement de sa course dans les couloirs.

Silence.

Mes poumons se sont remplis et ensuite dégonflé.

C'était comme un feu intense.

Dans un calme violent.

Le quelque chose qui brûlait en moi.

J'expirai un désir.

Puis le bruit a déferlé. Les gens tout autour de moi se sont tous mis à parler en même temps pour donner leur opinion, critiquer, exprimer leur peur ou leur hilarité. J'étais submergée par tout ce vacarme. La professeure d'anglais cherchait par tous les moyens à les calmer et finit par envoyer quelqu'un prévenir le CPE de ce qui venait de se produire, même si personne n'avait vraiment compris ce qui c'était passé.

Qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer ?

\- C'est un taré ce gars, me dit Karin.

Je ne dis rien, ne pris même pas la peine de la regarder.

\- Tu crois qu'il a pété un câble pour quoi ?

Je fis comme si je n'avais pas entendu la question.

\- Il est peut-être schizo, va savoir.

Je lui ai jeté un regard outragé. Pensait-elle vraiment tout ce qu'elle disait ? C'était idiot, mais j'avais la sensation d'être la seule, sans compter Neji qui gardait un calme stupéfiant, à saisir un peu ce qui venait de se passer. Gaara venait d'exploser, littéralement. Et ça sonnait en moi comme quelque chose de réel, bien plus que la monotonie de ma vie. Je n'osai plus bouger de peur de faire disparaître tous les sentiments qui se bousculaient en moi, de peur d'oublier ce moment.

\- Taisez-vous ! Un peu de calme je vous prie !

Je fixai la chaise de Gaara, tout en sachant très bien que Sasuke me regardait. Au lieu de me tourner vers lui, je cherchai à croiser le regard de Neji, qui mit du temps avant de me remarquer. Une question me brûlait le bout des lèvres : que fallait-il faire maintenant ? Ses yeux d'un gris sans pupille m'incitaient au calme, mais je pouvais voir la tension qui l'animait.

J'étais en plein dilemme.

Mes émotions étaient de l'eau.

Mais je brûlais de l'intérieur.

Le silence mit du temps à revenir et même si le cours reprit, personne n'écoutait vraiment, chuchotant de temps à autre leur propre théorie. Puis il fallut changer de salle pour aller en sciences et je dus me lever. Alors que je m'apprêtais à suivre les autres, une main attrapa mon bras. Neji me jaugeait d'un air étrange, comme s'il hésitait sur la conduite à adopter, finalement il se lança :

\- Il n'est pas fou.

Pas besoin d'un dessin pour savoir de quoi il parlait. Je jetais un coup d'œil à Sasuke qui après m'avoir observé à l'embouchure de la porte d'un air réprobateur, avait tout simplement continué à avancer.

\- Je sais, dis-je peu sûre de moi.  
\- Ah oui ?  
\- Enfin, je crois... En fait, il a plus l'air d'être en colère.  
\- Il pense qu'il est totalement noir, qu'il n'a rien de bon en lui.

Il avait l'air tellement calme, c'était la première fois que je l'entendais parler autant.

\- Mais ce n'est pas vrai ? Personne ne peut être totalement noir ou blanc.

C'était impossible, sinon la vie serait beaucoup plus simple.

\- Non, tout ça n'est qu'une question de point de vue. Mais à force que le monde entier le regarde comme s'il était un monstre, il a finit par s'en convaincre.

Je serrais mes bras autour de moi, comme pour me protéger. Tout ça ne me plaisait pas.

\- Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ? finis-je par demander.  
\- Il aurait voulu que tu saches.  
\- Oui mais pourquoi ? insistai-je.  
\- Parce que tu es toi.

Je ne sus que répondre à ça. Devant mon visage incrédule, Neji eut simplement un sourire discret, celui qui disait "Ne t'inquiète pas". Puis, il partit dans la même direction que les autres et je ne pus que les suivre. J'étais incapable de penser correctement et les deux heures qui suivirent ont été un cauchemar. J'étais à côté de Sasuke qui faisait comme si je n'étais pas là, mais le pire c'était qu'un autre visage occupait mes pensées.

Une colère qui sonnait juste en moi.

 _Parce que tu es toi._

Je ne comprenais pas.

Quand la fin des cours arriva enfin, j'ai simplement préparé mes affaires en silence et ai marché aux côtés de Sasuke jusqu'à la grille sans qu'on échange un mot. Il faisait des longues enjambées, m'obligeant à accéléré le rythme pour que je le suive. Je voyais bien qu'il m'en voulait, qu'il attendait que je parle pour pouvoir lancer la dispute, le truc c'était que je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Pour avoir parler à Neji ? Pour ne pas lui avoir parlé pendant deux heures ? Ou alors un mélange de tout ? J'étais fatiguée de tout ça, de devoir toujours jouer aux devinettes avec lui pour le satisfaire.

Alors qu'on venait d'atteindre la sortie, je reçus un message de ma mère me demandant de faire quelques courses avec la liste de ce qu'elle voulait. Je soufflais exaspérée qu'elle me demande toujours de tout faire à la dernière minute et qu'en plus j'allais devoir lui avancer de l'argent, le brun jeta un coup d'œil à mon téléphone et se dirigea vers le centre ville sans rien dire. Je savais que c'était une manière pour lui d'être avec moi, mais en même temps j'aurais préféré être seule. Surtout que je savais qu'au moindre faux pas de ma part, ça allait dégénérer.

Pourquoi je continuais à supporter ça ?

Tout le long de la route, il fit comme si je n'existais pas. C'était frustrant. J'avais envie de me planter devant lui et de le secouer de toutes mes forces pour le forcer à reconnaître que j'existais, que j'étais là et que je n'avais rien faire de mal. Sauf que je savais que je ne ferais que l'énerver, alors à quoi bon ?

Mais quelque chose me stoppa net.

 _Le_ quelque chose.

Mes poumons étaient en feu.

\- J'en ai assez.

C'était sortit tout seul. Comme si sur mes deux visages, c'était le flou qui avait pris le contrôle. J'aurais pu retirer immédiatement ce que je venais de dire, faire comme si je parlais d'autre chose, mais je n'en n'avais plus envie. Je ne voulais plus faire semblant. Sasuke s'arrêta et me fit face.

\- De quoi tu parles ? grogna-t-il.

Je savais que c'était ma dernière chance de revenir en arrière, pourtant je ne l'ai pris. Mes émotions n'étaient plus juste de l'eau, elles s'étaient transformées en tsunami.

\- De tout ça ! De ta fierté ridicule et de tes sauts d'humeurs ! D'avoir l'impression d'être tout le temps invisible ! D'être insignifiante ! Des gens en général !  
\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?!

Il essaya de m'attraper le bras mais je me suis dégagée vivement.

\- Tu ne comprends rien ! J'en peux plus du silence et du vide ! J'en ai marre que l'eau me file toujours entre les doigts ! Je veux maîtriser au moins un truc dans ma vie !

Il me regardait comme si j'étais devenue folle. L'étais-je ?

En avais-je quelque chose à faire ?

\- T'as raison, je comprends rien. Tu as vas arrêter tout suite tes conneries et tu vas te calmer. T'as quoi aujourd'hui bon sang ?!

Son regard me balaya de haut en bas, il était en colère mais je n'en n'avais rien à foutre, je voulais lui hurler dessus à ne plus en avoir de voix, je voulais qu'il comprenne que je n'allais pas bien, que j'avais besoin de lui mais que j'en avais assez de l'attendre, que j'étais juste en train de me fissurer.

Mais bien sûr, il ne compris pas.

\- Ah je sais, s'exclama-t-il avec froideur, c'est à cause du dégénéré, c'est ça ?!

J'ouvris la bouche, prête à le contredire mais il me stoppa directement dans mon élan.

\- N'essaye même pas de me mentir, j'ai vu comment tu l'avais regardé quand il devenu taré ! Tu aimes les fous Tenten ?

Cette remarque était pleine d'ironie, c'était comme si il venait de me cracher au visage. Des gens passant à côté nous regardaient curieux mais ça n'avait pas d'importance.

Plus rien n'en n'avait.

\- Va te faire foutre ! Tu ne m'as jamais considérée autrement que comme un objet avec lequel tu pouvais jouer quand tu en avais envie ! J'en ai assez de tout ça ! J'aimerais qu'on m'aime vraiment, pas juste comme ça de temps en temps mais à chaque instant ! Je ne veux plus qu'on creuse le vide en moi !  
\- Et tu croies qu'une aberration peut t'apporter ça peut-être ? Tu es naïve.

Ses yeux noirs plein de mépris semblaient vouloir me transpercer. Je ne voulais pas entendre...

\- Ta gueule...  
\- Je ne pensais pas que tu tomberais si bas.

Je voulais qu'il se taise...

\- Ta gueule !  
\- Personne n'a besoin de toi.

Qu'il se taise...

-TA GUEULE !

Mais il ne me regardait plus, il s'était détourné et repartait déjà dans la direction opposée à la mienne. Je suis restée immobile pleine de colère quelques secondes avant que mes jambes mes lâchent et que je ne m'écroule, des larmes plein les yeux.

Qu'est-ce que je venais de faire ?

Pourquoi avais-je fait ça ?

Les mots de Sasuke résonnaient brutalement dans mon crâne, si violents, si véridiques. Comment avait-il pu me dire un truc pareil ? Mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure dans ma poitrine, répandant la douleur un peu plus chaque seconde. Je voulais disparaître, là toute suite. Il fallait que je me lève, que je ne reste pas à terre en plein milieu de la rue sous les regards curieux des passants, devant tout ses vautours qui attendaient la moindre faiblesse de ma part pour me dévorer. Pourtant, je n'arrivais pas à ordonner à mes jambes de se lever. Je dus mettre toute la volonté qu'il me restait pour réussir au bout de plusieurs minutes à me remettre debout.

 _Personne n'a besoin de toi._

Qu'est-ce que j'allais pouvoir faire ? On ne s'était jamais disputé aussi violemment et comme à chaque fois, c'était lui qui avait gagné. Je voulais juste rentrer chez moi pour m'enfoncer dans mon lit et ne plus jamais ressortir. Je ne voulais même pas imaginer l'horreur que Sasuke allait me faire subir demain, ni tous les commentaires de Karin, ni tout le reste d'ailleurs. Puis je me suis souvenue que j'étais censée faire des courses et je maudis ma mère de tous les noms possibles. Si je ne les faisais pas, j'allais passer un sal moment à la maison et j'avais déjà eu ma dose pour aujourd'hui.

J'essuyais maladroitement mes larmes, tout en me remettant en route, usant le plus possible tous les mouchoirs qu'il me restait. Quelle foutue journée de merde ! Quand enfin j'atteignis le supermarché, je fis tout mon possible pour aller le plus vite possible. Je n'arrêtais pas de me dire "Plus vite ça serait fait, mieux je me porterai", mais j'agissais presque par automatisme. Mon cœur n'arrêtait pas de me faire mal, comme si son objectif était de déchirer ma poitrine en mille morceaux.

Et puis, il y avait le vide.

Comme un gouffre mortel.

Je crus quelques secondes que je n'aurais pas assez sur moi mais finalement je pus repartir avec mes cinq sachets de courses bien remplis. Ma mère avait vraiment intérêt à me rembourser. Je chancelais sous leur poids, même si je ne doutais pas que ma faiblesse physique était liée à mon état mental. Dans la rue, j'ai jeté un coup d'œil à mon reflet dans une vitrine, à mon grand soulagement on ne voyait pas trop que j'avais pleuré mais ma tête n'en restait pas moins affreuse.

Puis j'ai percuté quelqu'un.

Le jeune homme s'est immédiatement penché pour m'aider à ramasser les sachets que j'avais lâchés. Quand à moi, je m'étais figée face à sa chevelure rouge flamboyante et à l'uniforme de mon école.

\- Gaara ? tentai-je.

Il a relevé la tête et ses yeux verts lagon se sont plongés dans les miens. Il avait l'air surpris, mais aucune trace de colère ne venait tordre son visage. Quelque part, au plus profond de moi, le quelque chose s'est réveillé, tout en alerte. Voyant qu'il ne me répondait pas, je me suis lancée.

\- Je m'appelle Tenten, je ne sais pas si tu le sais mais je suis dans ta classe.

C'était un mensonge, mais je n'allais pas lui dire que Neji était venu me parler de lui. Il s'est relevé doucement, semblant chercher ses mots.

\- Euh... Oui... Je sais... Heu... Comment tu t'appelles...

Sa timidité me surprit, il était tellement loin de ce que je voyais de lui en classe. Le quelque chose en moi continuait d'enfler, me réchauffant de l'intérieur. Je décidais de lui offrir un sourire rassurant. Il devait avoir passé une aussi mauvaise journée que moi.

\- Ah c'est vrai ? Je ne pensais pas vu qu'on ne s'était jamais parlé.

Un autre mensonge, mais ce n'était pas grave. J'avais l'habitude de mentir à tout le monde de toute façon, mais au moins ceux-là ne faisaient de mal à personne, même pas à moi.

\- Tu veux que je... commença-t-il d'un air gêné, que je t'aide ?

J'ai froncé les sourcils avant de comprendre qu'il parlait de mes courses, il tenait encore quelques uns de mes sachets. Je ne voulais pas qu'il se sente obligé de m'aider alors j'ai haussé les épaules :

\- Tu sais, j'ai l'habitude, ça ne me dérange pas vraiment.

Une fois de plus, je fus surprise de pouvoir voir qu'il avait l'air déçu. D'habitude, c'était plutôt mes émotions qu'on pouvait lire sur mon visage, mais les siennes semblaient être écrites sur son front. Il m'a rendu ses sachets et pendant quelques secondes, j'ai regretté de ne pas avoir accepté son aide car ils étaient assez lourds. Il ne me laissa pas de temps de le dire.

\- Bon, bah à demain.  
\- Oui, à demain, j'espère qu'on se parlera plus maintenant.

Si demain, je décidais de venir bien sûr. Je lui souris une dernière fois avant de m'éloigner. Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à ce que m'avait dit Neji.

 _Il pense qu'il est totalement noir, qu'il n'a rien de bon en lui._

Pourtant, il m'avait semblé si gentil avec moi. Tellement différent de tout ce que les gens disaient de lui.

 _Mais à force que le monde entier le regarde comme s'il était un monstre, il a finit par s'en convaincre._

J'aurais voulu me retourner et lui dire que j'étais comme lui. Que moi aussi je souffrais, que moi aussi je ne trouvais pas ma place. Mais j'étais trop faible pour assumer une douleur en plus de la mienne, alors j'ai continué d'avancer. Puis, comme un coup du sort, il s'est mis à pleuvoir. Je savais que j'allais finir rapidement trempée mais je n'avais plus la force de m'inquiéter pour ça. Les gouttes de pluie se firent de plus en plus fortes, ruisselant sur mon visage, venant se glisser entre mes doigts.

L'eau, toujours l'eau.

Soudain, un bras a attrapé le mien et je me suis retournée surprise. Gaara me faisait face, une lueur innommable dans les yeux. J'aurais pu avoir peur, mais au contraire quelque chose en moi s'est calmé.

\- Gaa...  
\- Je n'ai rien d'autres à faire et comme j'ai vu qu'il pleuvait je me suis dit que ce serait une bonne idée que je t'aide enfin si tu veux bien si tu ne veux pas je comprendrais mais bon les sacs sont plutôt lourds et tu es toute seule donc je me suis dis que ce serait peut-être mieux pour toi et puis ça ne me dérange pas de marcher un peu j'aime la pluie et j'aime marcher en plus ça me gênerait de te laisser comme ça sans t'aider j'arrêterai pas d'y pensais ce soir en me disant qu'à cause de moi tu serais peut-être malade alors que j'aurais pu t'aider...

Je n'avais jamais entendu quelqu'un parlait aussi vite. Je ne savais pas comment réagir, que pouvais-je répondre à ça ? En même temps, il semblait si fragile avec ses yeux perdus et sa manière de me regarder comme si j'avais une quelconque importance à ses yeux. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le trouver adorable, personne ne se comportait jamais comme ça avec moi.

Alors je me suis mise à rire, c'était venu tout seul, d'ailleurs vu mon horrible journée je ne m'en serais pas cru capable. C'était sûrement mes nerfs qui me lâchaient, un mélange d'un trop plein d'émotions que mon corps ne savait plus comment retranscrire. J'étais même certaine que c'était soit ça, soit je fondais en larme. Devant son air étonné, je me suis justifiée sans m'arrêter de rire :

\- Je ne t'avais jamais entendu autant parler en une seule fois !

Il me regardait comme si j'étais une extraterrestre et moi je lui faisais un grand sourire. Il devait sûrement me prendre pour une folle, j'étais presque certaine d'ailleurs qu'il allait trouver une excuse pour sans aller. Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, je me suis permise de vérifier :

\- C'est gentil de vouloir m'aider, je n'habite pas loin tu sais. Ça ne te dérange vraiment pas ?

Il a secoué sa tête de gauche à droite et un nœud dans mon estomac a semblé se dénouer. Je n'allais pas devoir marcher toute seule sous cette horrible pluie.

\- Okay alors on y va ? l'invitai-je en lui tendant deux sachets sur les cinq que j'avais.  
\- Okay.

Je ne voulais pas non plus abusé en lui faisant porter tous mes sachets, même si je vis qu'il avait froncé les sourcils devant les trois autres que je portais. On se mit en route, j'essayais de marcher plutôt vite pour éviter la pluie mais j'aurais aimé pouvoir discuter avec lui. Il y avait tant de questions que je voulais lui poser. Le voyant muré dans son silence, j'ai hésité, mais pas très longtemps.

\- Pourquoi tu es parti en courant tout à l'heure ?

Je cherchais à croiser ses yeux sans m'arrêter de marcher. A vrai dire, j'étais nerveuse à l'idée de sa réponse. Il était tellement énigmatique dans sa façon d'être, j'avais peur qu'il ne se mette en colère et me plante là avec mes sachets.

A mon grand étonnement, il m'a répondu d'une voix douce et peu assurée :

\- De temps en temps... J'ai comme des accès de colère... Je ne maîtrise pas bien mes émotions... Et quand c'est comme ça, j'ai besoin d'être seul pour me calmer...

J'avais l'impression de pouvoir comprendre, même si ma propre colère ne ressortait que rarement.

Comme aujourd'hui par exemple...

\- Et qu'est-ce qui t'a mis en colère ?

Je sentis que ma question était trop indiscrète, il fuyait mon regard comme s'il avait honte.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de me le dire si tu n'as pas envie.

Il a relevé la tête et nous nous sommes toisés sans aucune agressivité. C'était comme si je pouvais entendre tous ses doutes et toute sa douleur. Encore ce calme violent qui me donnait la sensation d'exister.

\- Disons que... J'ai envie de faire beaucoup de chose mais je ne les fais jamais... C'est comme si j'étais pied et poings liés et que ma conscience me tire chaque jour un peu plus vers le bas...

J'étais à l'affut de ses moindres mots, j'avais envie de comprendre, de le comprendre. Parce que quelques parts, ça signifiait me comprendre aussi.

\- Imagine un instant, que chaque heure de ta vie, ta propre ombre se nourrisse de tes malheurs et de tes émotions négatives, qu'elle les amplifie et te fasse oublier tout le reste... C'est ce qui m'arrive, alors des fois je réagis excessivement à un petit rien, comme si j'allais à l'hôpital à chaque fois que je me cognais si tu préfère...

J'acquiesçai, ça j'arrivais à le saisir. J'étais pareil, la moindre chose pouvait me blesser, me mettre à terre. J'avais l'impression qu'il fallait que je dise quelque chose mais je ne savais pas quoi. Que peut-on dire à une personne avec laquelle on parle pour la première fois et qui pourtant nous semble si familier ?

 _Il pense qu'il est totalement noir, qu'il n'a rien de bon en lui._

Une ombre.

\- Gaara, cette ombre est-ce qu'elle est... réelle ?  
\- Oui... a-t-il répondu dans un souffle, pour moi elle est réelle.

Je ralentis le pas, n'osant plus le regarder. Pas parce que ce qu'il disait semblait fou, mais parce que cela sonnait véridique à mes oreilles. Plus que tout ce que j'avais pu entendre aujourd'hui.

\- Est-ce qu'elle te parle ?  
\- Oui, tout le temps.  
\- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle te dit ?

Cette conversation semblait insensée, je pouvais entendre d'ici les remarques acerbes de Sasuke, les regards accusateurs de ceux qui se prétendaient être mes amis. Mais qu'importe, qu'avaient-ils fait pour moi ? A part me faire sentir seule et inutile ? Qu'étais-je vraiment pour eux ?

Gaara me semblait réel.

\- Elle me traite d'idiot, de minable, mets en avant tous mes défauts, toute ma bizarrerie, me dit toutes les vérités que je ne veux pas entendre, elle aime me voir souffrir. C'est comme si c'était ma conscience sauf que contrairement aux autres je la vois. J'ai l'impression d'être une ébauche, un être qui n'aurait pas du exister. Si Dieu existe et que nous sommes ses œuvres, je suis une rature qu'il a oublié d'effacer. Il suffit de me regarder pour comprendre que je suis une anomalie...

Ma gorge se serra et je sentais que je pouvais me mettre à pleurer à n'importe quel moment. Comment pouvait-il penser une telle chose de lui-même ? A vrai dire, je n'étais pas mieux que lui. J'avais envie de le prendre dans mes bras et d'effacer ses blessures d'un coup de baguette magique.

Sauf que j'étais juste humaine.

Alors, j'ai choisi les mots.

\- Gaara... Je ne pense pas que cette ombre soit ta conscience, ta propre conscience ne te voudrait pas du mal... Je pense que c'est plutôt toi qui te dévalorise, alors qu'il n'y a aucune raison. Tu es quelqu'un de gentil et j'aimerai être ton amie, ça m'embête de te voir souffrir parce que tu te sens inférieur... Je veux juste que tu comprennes que personne n'est parfait alors si tu te sous-estime personne ne te contredira, il faut que tu croies en toi pour avancer dans la vie et surtout que tu crois en les autres pour que eux-mêmes puissent te soutenir... Il y a un tas de raison qui fait qu'on devrait être terrifié, en colère ou triste, mais vivre n'en n'aie pas une.

Je repris mon souffle, replaçai une mèche de cheveux gênante. Ces mots je les lui offrais, c'était le seul présent que j'avais à disposition, et je me les suis envoyés au passage. J'aurais tellement voulu que quelqu'un me dise tout ça, qu'il me montre que je valais mieux que ce que je pensais. Personne n'avait été là pour me les dire, mais je ne le laisserais pas tomber à mon tour.

\- Je pense qu'il y a du bon en chacun de nous, personne n'est complètement noir et personne n'est totalement blanc non plus. Il n'y a ni méchant, ni gentil. Tout est une question de point de vue et tu ne seras jamais jugé pour qui tu es mais pour tes gestes. Alors si tu as vraiment envie de faire quelque chose, fais-le parce que sinon tu le regretteras toute ta vie, tu ne seras jamais toi-même et tu ne seras jamais heureux... Je ne sais pas si ce que je dis est clair, ça me fait bizarre de te dire ça, mais je crois que c'est important que les gens sachent la vérité... Tu comprends ?

Mes poumons se sont gonflés puis dégonflés, ils étaient en feu. Je vis dans le regard de Gaara comme un déclic, je voulais qu'il sache, qu'il comprenne qu'il n'était pas seul. Puis ses yeux se sont floutés, une larme a coulé, puis une deuxième, puis des milliers ont semblé les suivre. Le quelque chose qui brûlait en moi, ce désir intense de vouloir autre chose, cette attente de changement, s'est totalement embrassé. Je me suis arrêté et ai lâché ces foutus sachets de courses pour prendre Gaara dans mes bras. Les siens sont venus m'encercler et serrer de toutes leurs forces.

Tout mon corps tremblait de ce contact si fort, de cette étreinte puissante si ardemment désirée. Il pleurait sur mon épaule, je le soutenais comme je pouvais, maladroitement. Pourtant, je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi complète, aussi assurée que je faisais quelque chose de bien. L'eau pouvait continuer de me couler en les doigts, ma vie pouvait bien continuer de ne pas m'appartenir, ce n'était rien.

J'étais utile.

Je n'étais plus vide.

* * *

Voilà cet OS est fini, j'espère qu'il vous aura plus ^^  
Alors c'est la première fois que j'essaye de réécrire une histoire d'un autre point de vue  
et j'avoue que j'y ai pris énormément de plaisir, retrouver les personnages que j'avais  
refaçonner, leur donner une nouvelle dimension.

Si vous aimez en majorité, il se peut que je fasse de même pour "Monde distordu" et  
"Toi, moi et le reste du monde", donc n'hésitez pas à me dire si vous avez aimé ou non,  
si vous avez vu des fautes d'orthographes choquantes  
et si vous voulez que j'en refasse dans ce style :)


End file.
